Survivor Mount Etna
|previousseason = 'None'|nextseason = Survivor Grips of Fate}} Survivor Mount Etna is the first season hosted by Dajanamals Gameshows. 'This historic season marked the beginning of Dylan, Jay, and Hannah's hosting career, and broke records that would not be surpassed for many seasons. One of the biggest "firsts" this season was that the final tribal council resulted in a tie, causing Sam, the third place finisher, to become the final juror. Production The season was planned out and hosted by Dylan and Jaden, with help from Hannah and Kyle. Being the first season, much hard work and planning went in to this season, with everything being accounted for and planned out days before the season started. They knew they wanted the season to have a fire/ volcano theme and since the tribal was in a volcano. They decided to look up the name of several volcanos and found Mount Etna, a volcano located off the coast of Italy. Twists/Changes *'Exile Island - 'This season included Exile Island, which allowed the team that got first in the immunity challenge to send someone from the second place tribe to exiled island. *'Super Idol - 'If a castaway obtains two hidden immunity idols, they would have the ability to combine them and use them after the votes have been read. *'Vote Flip -''' Early in the season, a castaway could find a power that allowed them to switch the votes at tribal council from votes to eliminate to votes to save. People with the least amount of votes (if there is a tie) will be the ones eligible for elimination. *'''Survivor Auction - '''Survivors who participated were given money to spend at the auction. They were shown boxes, but they were not allowed to know what was inside until after the purchase was made. Purchases included an Advantage during the next immunity challnge, a disadvantage during the next immunity challenge, food, and an individual immunity necklace. Castaways Season Summary '''Day 1-3: The 15 Castaways were separated into three tribes named Magika, Vesle, Yunr. Immediately, Bunni, Wusty, and Duke found hidden immunity idols on their respective beaches. Originally, Colin was in the season and found a clue to the vote flip advantage. He found it at the first immunity challenge, but gave it to Wusty after having to leave the game and being replaced by Jaison. On exile island, Josh found the hidden immunity idol under the statue on the hill. On Day 3, Magika lost the immunity challenge, with Vesle just edging out second place. However, just before tribal council, Reid announced he had to leave the game soon and told his tribe to vote him out. They granted his wish and sent him home by a 4-1 vote. Day 4-6: Yunr kept their streak alive and came in first in the next immunity challenge, with Magika coming back from their loss and taking second place. Before tribal council, Austin, Sam, and Josh hatched a plan to flush Bunni's possible hidden immunity idol. They told Masterfy that the vote was Sam to throw him off the trail of the upcoming Bunni blindside. At tribal council, the plan worked, and Bunni left with this hidden immunity idol. He threw it in the fire out of aggression. It appeared that Masterfy was on the outs, as the vote count was 3-1-1. Day 7-19: Yunr seemed to be the strongest tribe, but when Duke, Chelsea, and Teemo decided it would be best for the tribe to get rid of Derek and Charge, they threw the next two tribe immunities to rid of both Derek and Charge. Day 10-12: '''All the tribes expected a tribe swap, but were surprised to learn there would be no tribe swaps this season. After hearing the news, the Yunr tribe, who only had 3 people left, they scrambled to win the final tribe immunity challenge, sending Vesle to tribal. Back at the Vesle camp, there was an obvious target on Masterfy for not being good at the challenges and also not being apart of the majority alliance of Sam, Josh, and Austin that voted Masterfy out 3-1. '''Day 13-16: '''With only 10 people left, it was announced everyone had officially hit merge. Smooth won the first individual immunity of the season that kept him safe during one of the memorable tribal councils. Back at camp, Sam immediantly went to Duke and Chelsea with an alliance and a plan to get out Wusty . When Wusty heard his name being thrown around, he decided to target Duke . At the tribal council there was a clear divison between the two sides, and when Wusty realized he didn't have the votes to stay, he decided to use his Vote Flipper, that made all votes a vote to save. With 5 people left could go home, it came down to Josh and Austin who had not received a vote and during the revote, Austin went home in the revote of 3-2. '''Day 17-19: After the impact of the vote flipper, the alliance consisting of Chelsea, Duke, Josh, Teemo, Sam, and Shay scrambled to gather votes again, to target Wusty. During the immunity challenge, Wusty pulled out a win, keeping himself from joining th jury. The alliance quickly tried to come up with a new target and decided to target Smooth, a close ally to Wusty and a possible competition threat. Smooth become the second jury member and 7th person voted out by a vote of 5-2-1-1. Day 20-22: After Josh won immunity, Chelsea, Duke, Josh, Shay, Sam and Teemo agreed tonight was Wusty's final night on the island. However, with talk in the air of a hidden immunity idol, the alliance decided to play it safe and split the vote 3-3 between Wusty and Jaison. Meanwhile on the other side of camp, Wusty and Jaison decided to work together and throw their votes onto Duke. But at tribal, the votes werent enough to keep Jaison from going home 3-3-2. Day 23-25: As they hit final 7, Wusty was a dead man walking. He had no allies, and no form of safety to protect him at tonight's vote. But when they arrive back to camp, it is announced there is an advantage in the game. Wusty quickly starts looking and comes across a fake hidden immunity idol kit that can be use to fool your tribe and makes them believe you have an idol. Wusty then goes up to Duke and tells him that he was using it tonight votes or not. At first, Duke doesn't believe him, but slowly after talking to his alliance they agree its time to turn on each other. Duke and Teemo quickly decide to vote Shay since she has been playing a good strategic game and had no bitter people on the jury. On the other side of camp however, Shay, Chelsea, and Sam decides its best to weaken Duke by taking out his closest ally, Teemo. The vote was 3-2-1-1 and sent Teemo to Ponderosa. Day 26-29: At final 6, Duke won immunity guaranteeing him a spot in the final 5. At camp, it was clear that the vote would be Wusty tonight. At tribal, Wusty pulls out a fake immunity idol in hope people would change their vote, but Duke wasn't fooled this time and Wusty got out 5-1 Day 30: In this point of the game there was a clear split: Shay, Sam, and Chelsea vs. Duke and Josh. Shay's side decided to make a move against Duke and Duke and Josh voted for Shay. Even though Shay's side had the majority, Josh used out his remaining idol, which he played on Duke, sending Shay home with only 2 votes. Day 31: Sam won his third immunity and guaranteed himself a spot in final 3. Day 32: Voting History Notes: |} Trivia * Mount Etna was the first season to be hosted by Dajanamal Gameshows and documented. * Mount Etna was the first season to never have a tribe swap. * Mount Etna is the only season to result in a tie at Final Tribal. ** As a result, Mount Etna has the most jurors of any survivor season with 8.